


Secrets

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-18
Updated: 2004-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Bilbo got back, it hasn't been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> _little secrets, tremors_  
>  _turn to quakes_  
>  _the smallest ocean still gets_  
>  _big, big waves_  
>  {pearl jam // tremor christ}  
> 

Ever since Bilbo got back, it hasn't been the same.

I watch you dirty your hands from my study window, but that doesn't compare to that night when your fingernails dug into my flesh and leaving little moons of grime behind.

For the first time since then, you are at my window. You take my hand and, despite my protests, kiss me. As you pull your lips away, the door creaks open behind me. Bilbo.

I turn, and he nods at you-- _get back to work_.

Before I can open my mouth he says, "Frodo, let's talk about that gardener lad."


End file.
